


he'll do just fine

by daisyridlevs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, And They're Assholes, Bodyguard Romance, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Modern Royalty, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Rey has parents, Reylo - Freeform, Royalty, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, don't worry about them they're not important, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyridlevs/pseuds/daisyridlevs
Summary: The first time Princess Rey Niima saw Ben Solo, she was anxious. It wasn’t an uncomfortable kind of anxiety, although It was strange and new to her. No, this felt more like...cautious excitement. A sense that maybe, unlike her previous bodyguards, this one would at least be somewhat welcoming, somewhat warm, somewhat comforting.But what was so different about Ben Solo that made her heart jump when she saw him? Maybe it was the way he chewed on the side of his cheek, or his chestnut eyes. Maybe it was how large he was (seriously, he was a tank of a man) or the calm way he carried himself. Or maybe it was just a feeling. It was probably just a feeling– most good things started that way.Later, her mother asked her how she liked the new bodyguard.She’d cocked her head, smiling to herself. “I think he’ll do just fine.” And oh boy, was she right.[modern royalty au, princess rey, bodyguard ben solo, slow romance, fluff]
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 172





	he'll do just fine

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission for the lovely @aurorbis on twitter! i hope you like it <3
> 
> this was so fun to write, and i love how soft it got.

Princess Rey Niima had always prided herself on being collected and calm, even in distressing situations. Being raised as part of the royal family came with more than just pretty dresses and extravagant parties– it taught you to keep a level head, a steady hand, and a poised smile. You had to act like everyone was watching, because everyone  _ was _ watching. Doubt, uncertainty, indecisiveness, anxiety– she was taught to dismiss any emotions like these, and usually did it well.

But the first time Rey saw Ben Solo, she was anxious. It wasn’t an uncomfortable kind of anxiety, although It was strange and new to her. No, this felt more like...cautious excitement. A sense that maybe, unlike her previous bodyguards, this one would at least be somewhat welcoming, somewhat warm, somewhat comforting. 

Because that’s what bodyguards are for, aren’t they? Comfort? They’re supposed to make you feel safe, like there’s a barrier between you and everyone else. Technically, all of her bodyguards had protected her, but none of them… comforted her. She couldn’t quite make sense of that. 

So what was different about Ben Solo that made her heart jump when she saw him? Maybe it was the way he chewed on the side of his cheek, or his chestnut eyes. Maybe it was how  _ large _ he was (seriously, he was a tank of a man) or the calm way he carried himself. Or maybe it was just a feeling. It was probably just a feeling– most good things started that way. 

He’d extended his hand, eyes fixed on hers, bowing his head respectfully. She said it was a pleasure to meet him, to which he replied, “The pleasure is mine, Princess.” Acknowledgement of her title usually bothered her, but for some reason it wasn’t half bad coming from him. He’d taken her hand in his open palm, bending down to place a kiss on her knuckles. 

Later, her mother asked her how she liked the new bodyguard.

She’d cocked her head, smiling to herself. “I think he’ll do just fine.” And oh boy, was she right. 

Not weeks after he’d been hired, what had started as a professional relationship had seamlessly evolved into something stronger. After all, it was difficult not to get acquainted quickly; you tend to learn a lot about someone when they accompany you everywhere. 

At first, they were both withdrawn, fallen victim to the nerves of not knowing someone. But with each cup of coffee he brought her, each car ride they shared, each escort back and forth from the palace, their conversations shifted from surface level to a comfortable depth. There was something between them she hadn’t shared with anyone before– it was as if he  _ really _ wanted to know her. Her status and power didn’t phase him, which wasn’t something a public figure was used to. But the most baffling thing about Ben Solo by far was that he made her feel safer than anyone else ever had. 

She didn’t realize why for quite some time, but when she did, it hit her like a tidal wave; warm, cold all at once, overwhelming but oddly comforting. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It was raining softly that day, and despite her protests he had insisted on sheltering her with his jacket the short block from the car to the restaurant. She’d had an intense craving for her favorite Japanese place, and Ben had never been there before– it was a win-win. 

Somehow, the paparazzi had figured out where she’d be, just like they always did. They were especially eager to grab snapshots of her lately, due to some political issues that had turned the public focus even more to the royal family. The flashes stunned her eyes, and she raised her hands to shield them. She couldn’t see the annoyance on Ben’s face, but she knew it was there all the same. 

She had learned a long time ago to block out the clicking of the cameras, the strangers yelling her name, but Ben wasn’t anywhere near coming to terms with it. He’d told her on several occasions now that he thought their behavior was despicable. The clamor surrounded them, a cacophony of snapping and shouting and shuffling feet.

Approaching the restaurant, Ben threw the door open and ushered her gently inside. She had called ahead, and they had graciously offered to empty the restaurant for them so she could dine in peace. When the door closed behind them with a gentle metallic ring, little droplets of rain sliding down their cheeks, it was almost as if the air changed.

Finally,  _ silence. _

His eyes met hers, watching her for a moment as he brushed a damp strand of hair behind his ear. Her hand was so warm, and she didn’t even realize why until she looked down and saw he was holding it. Her skin flushed, and she felt him tense beneath it before he pulled away. 

“Let’s get seated, yeah?” He smirked, slinging his jacket over his arm and clearing his throat.

She bit her lip, willing the strange pulse between them to fade. “My favorite booth is in the back.” His eyes burned in a strange way as she sauntered past him, silk skirt swishing softly, and her heart would’ve stopped if she’d noticed. 

Settled in their seats, Rey had to suppress the urge to giggle at how large Ben looked in comparison to the tiny booth. He was clearly uncomfortable, his wide frame taking up most of a seat meant for two people. “What would you recommend I try?”

She crossed her ankles, quirking her lips to the side and humming. “Have you ever had Udon? It’s pretty simple, and it’s really filling.” 

“I trust your judgement.” He smiled, passing the order along to the server when she stopped by. Rey ordered the same.

When the food finally came, Rey was starving, digging in almost immediately. Ben had long since grown accustomed to her lack of proper manners when eating in private–not like he seemed to mind, anyways. If she’d have asked him, in fact, he’d have told her he found it endearing. She watched him as he took a tentative bite of his noodles, a contemplative look crossing his face before his lips snapped upwards into a toothy grin. 

“Good?” She raised an eyebrow, watching him eagerly take another bite. 

Slurping back a noodle, he nodded, washing it down with a sip of water. “It's excellent. You have great taste.”

After he’d finished, tossing back the last noodle with a satisfied gulp, Ben sighed contentedly and glanced at Rey, who had pulled out her phone to check her messages. He set his chopsticks aside, resting his hand on the table with an open palm. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head when she saw ten missed calls from her mother. 

“Let me guess,” Ben pursed his lips, cocking his head slightly, “her royal highness is beckoning?”

Rey snorted, tossing her phone aside and finishing off her glass of water. “Do you even need to ask?” 

“Should we go?” Rey looked up at him through her lashes, a strange ache in her chest. She didn’t want to. She should, but she didn’t want to. 

“No.” She quirked her lips to the side, chewing on the inside of her cheek nervously. “No, I want to stay a little longer. The second I step back into the palace they’ll be all over me.” She felt her chest tighten at the thought of going home, knowing the conversation her mother likely wanted to have. “It’s probably about arranging a suitable marriage again, and I...I want to savor the peace and quiet here a bit longer.”

He nodded, meeting her gaze. His eyes always managed to be ridiculously calming. “Whatever you want is fine by me.” His gentle tone told her he knew exactly how tense she felt.She broke eye contact, glancing down at the table, her eyes flickering to his hand. 

Without thinking, she raised her hand from below the table, and placed it in his. Eyes widening, she looked back up at him. “Is this okay?” She murmured, barely above a whisper.

His hand closed around hers slowly, thumb wrapping over her fingers. 

“Of course, Princess.” Her heart fluttered, lips parting.

Again, normally she hated that title, but for some reason he made it sound like music.

____________________________________________________________________________

After that day, something definitive had shifted between them. His company felt warm in a different way, and the energy they exchanged in secluded moments became comfortable and soft. 

He’d made it a habit now to take hold of her hand when nobody was looking, squeezing it gently when he could tell she was troubled– which was more often than not, now. Her parents were growing increasingly insistent that she consider a politically advantageous marriage with a foreign dignitary in order to quell tension between their countries, and the conversation was becoming difficult to avoid. 

But she didn’t want to be a diplomatic tool, or a political strategy. She didn’t want the company of a man she knew she would never love. She wasn’t sure exactly what she was feeling, or what it meant, but Rey could say with certainty that the only person she cared to spend any time with now was Ben.

Most nights he’d taken to keeping watch outside her bedroom, only leaving to rest when the late night guards who patrolled the castle began making their rounds. She’d told him it wasn’t necessary, but he insisted– and she was secretly glad that he did. 

One night, she had woken in a cold sweat, pulse racing from a nightmare. By the time she opened her eyes, she couldn’t even remember what it was about; it was one of those dreams that disappeared from your memory as soon as you woke, but left you with a strange, aching fear. Hearing her stir, Ben cracked the door to her room open slowly, poking his head in. 

“Rey?” He poked his head in, his silhouette illuminated softly by the glow of the fireplace in the corner. “Are you alright?”

Huddled with her knees pulled tight to her chest, she willed her heartbeat to steady itself. “I...yes.” 

He closed the door behind him, sitting on the end of her bed. The firelight flickered in his eyes, and it made her chest feel strange. “You’re upset.”

She looked down at her knees, focusing on a loose thread of silk on her pants. “It was just a bad dream.” 

He nodded slowly, a hand absentmindedly drifting to rest on one of hers. “I’ll stay with you.”

She looked up at him, cheeks growing hot. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” He squeezed her hand gently, scooting closer. “Is there anything I can do to help you relax?”

She bit her lip, his gaze heavy on hers. “Would you...lay with me?” His eyes widened, but he didn’t draw back. He squeezed her hand again, nodding.

“Of course.”

She pulled the covers back, unfolding her knees and scooting to the other side of the bed to make room for him. He slipped his shoes off, clearing his throat awkwardly. Was he nervous?

She was. 

His hair fell in front of his eyes as he shifted, swinging his legs onto the bed and settling in beside her. He pulled the covers up over them, turning onto his side to face her. She looked over at him, her chest growing hot. Her heart was pounding again, but not because of a nightmare. 

She scooted closer to him, his warmth surrounding her. He smelled sweet, the way the air does just before it rains. He watched her carefully, eyes searching hers for a reaction as he wrapped an arm around her. “Is this–”

“Okay?” She flashed a shy smile, daring to edge closer and rest her head on his chest. She inhaled deeply, exhaling a rush of serotonin, and echoed the phrase he’d used moments earlier. “Of course.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

It started to become a normal thing, him holding her. He did it when she was anxious, when she was tired, and more recently, just to do it. They hadn’t talked about what it meant, or what they meant. Some things don’t need to be spoken to be true, but Rey wished he’d say it anyways– that he loved her.

Because if she wasn’t sure of it before, she was now– she had fallen in love with Ben Solo. 

She knew deep in her heart he felt the same, but she still harbored doubt– that is, until the night he turned up outside her bedroom door, a strange look in his eyes. 

She was surprised to see him, for once. He’d been avoiding her all day, having been witness to a rather heated discussion between her and her parents. Without her permission, they’d invited the man they wished to pair her with to visit the palace. She had blown up, eyes blazing, and somewhere between her shouts of protest and her parents stern assertions, he had slipped away for the remainder of the day. 

So when she heard the knock on her door, and heard the shuffling of heavy feet on the other side, her heart clenched. She knew it was him. 

Oh, what she would have given to read his thoughts through that door. It would make opening it so much easier. 

Turning the knob and swinging it open, Ben Solo greeted her with a tense smile. He wasn’t as open and inviting as he normally was, and she couldn’t help but notice that his hands were closed into tight fists at his sides. 

“Ben?” She cringed at the sound of her own voice. It was strangled, tight. “Is everything alright?”

He pushed past her, shutting the door behind him, turning on his heel to face her. “I... have a gift for you.” His eyes were wide, reminiscent of a deer in headlights. “It’s nothing big.”

She took a step towards him, brows furrowing as she smiled nervously. “Can I see?” 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything.” He looked down at one of his hands, and she noticed how pale his skin had gone. “Not unless you want it to.”

She nodded, her heart straining in her chest. “Okay.” 

“After everything your parents said today, and how upset you were...I just had to do something.” He met her gaze again, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “I know you don’t want what they’re pushing on you, and I…” 

“Ben…” She mumbled, stepping closer and reaching a hand out to rest gently on his arm. It was then that she noticed the perspiration on his forehead. She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head. “Are you sweating?”

He tensed at her touch, and she could feel the energy knotted in his muscles. “I bought it without thinking. It doesn’t have to be a big deal.” Her patience had run out, curiosity pulsing in her palms with indifferent insistence. 

“Ben, just give it to me.” She reached down and grabbed at his hand, slipping her fingers under his. “Have you never given a woman a present before?”

She pried his fist open, revealing a gold ring. Her eyes widened, expression shifting from amusement to bewilderment. 

“A ring?”

It looked to be too big for her, but she took it from his palm and slipped it over each finger until she found a fit. Sliding it onto her thumb, she shuffled awkwardly, looking up at him. 

“It fits perfectly on my thumb.” She offered a small smile, not sure what to say. 

His face was composed now, oddly much more calm than before. “That one is mine, Rey.” He extended his other hand, opening his fist to expose a similarly styled ring, only this one looked more her size. 

Her eyes widened, lips parting in shock. The stirring in her chest intensified, her heart pounding harder than she could’ve imagined was even possible. “Are these...couple’s rings?”

“Have you never received a present from a man before?” He took the ring between his fingers, reaching out for her hand. “If you would have waited, I would have put it on your finger.” He slid it onto her ring finger gently, looking her in the eyes with a look that made her feel like she was sinking through the floor. 

She willed herself to find her footing, to grab enough breath to speak. She knew he could see the tears forming in her eyes. When she did speak, it was soft and trembling, a gentle whisper. “Let me put yours on, too.” She slipped the larger ring off of her thumb, taking his hand in hers, and placing it on his ring finger. 

He looked down at their hands, and she could see his chest rising and falling with the same urgency as hers. Holding his hand gently in hers, she felt a tear slide down her cheek. 

“This is the prettiest ring I’ve ever seen.” She smiled, meeting his gaze as he lifted his head. His eyes were glossy with tears, too. “I won’t take it off for the rest of my life.”

His voice was barely above a whisper, and it touched a part of her she didn’t know existed. “You don’t have to promise me that. Your parents, and the marriage...”

“Let me deal with that.” She stepped closer to him, releasing his hand in favor of caressing his cheeks. She cradled his face between her hands with a feather light tough, admiring it like a precious gem. 

“I’m not taking it off, Ben. Ever.”

The look in his eyes when she said that filled her body with more electricity than she ever thought possible. But then he leaned down to kiss her, and filled her with even more, the sweet smell of his cologne surrounding her like a soft blanket. She smiled against his lips. Heart swelling.

_ So this is what love feels like.  _

____________________________________________________________________________

Explaining it to her parents was the hardest thing she’d ever had to do. She’d hoped to put it off as long as possible, because she knew the degree of explosive resistance with which they would react. Their words were hollow to her, but it didn’t mean they didn’t sting.

The press followed her everywhere, and the days after he’d given her the rings had been no different. She didn’t know why she thought her parents wouldn’t notice; they may be callous, but they were far from dim-witted. The general public had dismissed it as a new accessory, which had given her hope that discretion was possible, but apparently, her parents knew better.

“He’s supposed to  _ protect you,  _ not  _ love you _ .” Her mother had quipped, words sharper than shattered glass. Perhaps she didn’t mean it that way, but it stung anyways. 

She had responded the only way she knew how. “I don’t care.  _ I love him _ .” Her lips had quivered with the sheer emotion of saying it, the shock of speaking those words to anyone but him. “He is the one I will marry.”

Their faces scrunched in disappointment the moment those words escaped her lips, but she didn’t care. For the first time in her life, she had disobeyed her parents and made her own choice. Aside from the disdain her parents displayed, she would no doubt face public criticism, and possibly even social ramifications within her friend circles. She saw the judgement on her friends' faces when she told them. But honestly, she didn’t care; the truth of her own certainty rang clear in her mind like a bell. Despite any hardship they might face, one thing was clear to her now.

She would do it a million times over again for Ben Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment xx


End file.
